Love Always Comes Through
by LittleMissFunshine
Summary: Well not much to say except Noda falls in love with Hikaru and work up the courage to confess to her. Rated M because the last two chapters contain lime and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Angel Beats**

* * *

"Hi, Noda. What cha up to?" Hikaru said cheerfully. Noda was lying on the couch, hands behind his head.

"Oh nothing really. Just relaxing." Noda's violet eyes looked Hikaru up and down. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, except boredom. Got anything in mind that we could do." Hikaru asked curious of what his answer would be.

"Well I think that Yurippe wants us to go to the Guild today." Noda said looking a little displeased but pleased at the same time. Hikaru walked over to him and sat  
down next to him.

"Great." She said resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He said with a smirk on his face. Yuri and the other SSS members walked in.

"Okay guys, listen up I'm only saying this once. We are going to gather more weapons and ammo. We need to split into two teams. One team will fight off Angel while the other team will go on and get the weapons. Team one will consist of Hinata, Otonashi, me, Noda, Hikaru, Matsushita, and Shiina. Team two will be Takamasu, Yusa, Fujimaki, Ooyama, TK, Naoi, and Yui. Got that. Team one will take care of Angel if she shows her face. We will leave in five minutes so get ready!" Yuri said enthusiastically. Everyone broke apart to prepare for their journey.

* * *

_5 minutes later _

"Be careful guys. You never know what kinds of anti-Angel-traps are activated down here." No later after Yuri said that did Yui trip over a wire sending a giant mace swinging down crashing into Ooyama. Yui stood up to early and the mace came swinging back in her direction. She tried to dodge it but was too late.

"Damnit! Be very careful. We lost two already and don't need to lose anymore." Yuri said.  
They didn't get very far when they encountered Angel. Half the team ran past her while the others stayed to fight. Everyone whipped their guns out and began to fire.

"Guard skill: distortion." Angel said. The bullets were deflected and sent flying in all different directions. One hit Hikaru in her arm. She screamed in agony and Noda quickly ran to her.

"Are you okay Yuki" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, it just hurts a lot." She said with tears threatening to break free. Noda ripped a strip from his shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding. She winced as he tightened it.

"There that should slow the bleeding a bit." He smiled. _God he is cute when he smiles._ She thought.

"Thanks Noda." She said smiling back.

"Stop flirting and get your asses up guys." They heard just as Angel was running towards them, hand sonic activated. Noda jumped up putting himself in front of Hikaru. He deflected her attack with his halberd but she recoil and went for another attack. Angel knocked Noda down and went for Hikaru. Hikaru managed to get away but not without having the front of her shirt ripped open, breasts exposed. Noda threw his halberd at Angel hitting her in the shoulder. But it didn't slow her down. She picked up the halberd and threw it at Noda. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to find Hikaru on the floor and the tip of his halberd buried in her stomach.

"Hikaru. No!" He screamed.

"N-Noda *cough* I s-saved your *cough cough* life." She said as life slowly slipped away.

"Hikaru we need to get you to the school's hospital." Noda said sadly.

"No it's too late. You'll see me *cough* in a few hours" She said, her last breath slipping out of her lips.

"Noda leave her we will come back and get her body." Yuri said while fending off Angel. He softly cried and placed her gently down on the ground. He took of his jacket and placed it over top of her.

* * *

**Well chapter 1 is done. R&R please and criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Angel Beats**

* * *

_Later at School Medical Wing_

Noda walked into Hikaru's room and looked at her. He noticed that her shirt was wide open and she wasn't wearing a bra. Upon seeing this he started to get aroused. _Wow she has amazing breasts. So plump and perfectly shaped._ He thought. _Shit, now I have an erection. Damnit._ Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to walk around with a hard on, he decided to pump one out._ She won't wake up for another thirty minutes or more anyway_. He sat down on a chair next to Yuki and unzipped his pants. Noda then pulled out his throbbing cock and slowly started pumping it up and down. He started to go faster and faster, moaning as he went. Eventually he couldn't hold it in anymore and white liquid shot from the tip of his penis. He groaned loudly and then went limp. Noda then got up to clean the mess. He wiped it up with some paper towels and then sat down with Hikaru, after covering her chest.

"Hikaru I'm sorry I just did that but I know you'd forgive me. Plus if I didn't then I would've had a boner for the next hour or so." He looked down at her lips. _They look so soft and lush. Should I try? What if she wakes up?"_ He thought. He leaned in and kissed her cold lips. But just as he was pulling away she slowly opened her eyes.

"N-Noda? Is that you?" She said sweetly.

"Hikaru, you're awake!" He said picking her up out of the bed and hugged her. He gently placed her back in the bed.

"I know you just woke up but Yuri wants to talk to us about the fight yesterday." He said standing up.

"Umm okay but I have a feeling that she will be scolding us all." They laughed and walked to the SSS headquarters. They walked in and sat on the couch next to Hinata and Otonashi.

"Okay listen up guys. Yesterday was tricky and it seems that Angel has gotten stronger. We need to step up our game. But for now it seems to be test week and you know what that means. Angel is going to be stressed but I have a plan to embarrass her. Close the blinds." Yuri pulled up a window named 'Operation Switch-a-roo'. She explained that a few SSS members will be in the same test room as Angel and that they were to switch her test with a fake.

"Okay, the team who will be with Angel is Otonashi, Hinata, Takamasu, Ooyama, Takeyama, and me. The rest of you, do whatever you want." She said.

"Ugh! That's boring. What are we supposed to do for the entire week?" Noda said, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know. That's your problem." Yuri said, getting pissed. _Why does he have to be such an idiot?_ She thought. She got up and walked away, not wanting to start a fight. Everyone else followed her out, except for Noda and Hikaru.

"Hey, Noda! What do you want to do, hmm?" Hikaru asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap." He said, lying down on the couch. Hikaru got up and walked over to him. She got on her knees and rested her head on his chest, slightly surprising him. She took her finger and started drawing circles on him.

"A nap sounds nice right now. I think I'll join you!" She smiled at him, getting one in return. He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They both drifter off into sleep, smiling.

* * *

**I know it's short but R&R anyway. Would love criticism to better my future stories :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning some lime in this one.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Angel Beats.**

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Noda woke up first. He looked down at Yuki. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he lightly kissed her forehead. Her head was rising and falling on his chest. He thought to himself how perfect **this** was right now, right this minute. He knew he had to confess to her soon or someone else would. But he was scared, scared to ask, scared of rejection. Most of all he was scared that if he did confess and she said no, it would jeopardize their friendship. He decided that he was happy just being able to be close like this. Being able to hug her, feel the warmth of her body against his. _Would I be able to accept it if she loved someone else. Knowing that someone else was touching her, sleeping with her._ He considered this for a moment, and then made up his mind.

"I have to tell her."

"Tell who what?" Hikaru asked. _Shit! When did she get up? Did she see me staring at her?_

"Oh uh I have to tell Yurippe something." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. What is it?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh sorry but it's for Yurippe's ears only." He said. Hikaru yawned and got up. She started stretching, her shirt slightly rising up, revealing her flat belly. He gulped nervously, restraining himself from doing anything stupid.

"Um, Hikaru can I ask you something?" Noda asked.

"Sure. But can it wait? I have to pee." She said running to the nearest bathroom. Noda sighed and tried to work up the courage to ask her out. Minutes later she came back and sat down opposite of Noda. His heart started to beat madly and he sighed, knowing he had to say something. He looked down and started to play with his shirt.

"Uh um Hikaru?" His voice hitched in his throat. "Would you like to uh… go… uh t-to the cafeteria to get some lunch or something?" He said changing his mind at the last second. He knew that if he were to tell her he loved her the moment would have to be perfect.

"Sure. I'm starving." She jumped up and walked to the door, turning around to wait for Noda. He got up and they walked together to the cafeteria. They both ordered the beef udon and walked back to one of the tables. Noda was about to set his tray down when Hikaru stopped him.

"Hey why don't we eat outside?" She suggested. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed her outside. They went to a cherry blossom tree on a small hill and sat down across from each other. 15-20 minutes later they finished just as the sun was setting. Hikaru noticed this and crawled over beside Noda.

"This world has its ups and downs, you know." She said placing her head on his shoulder.

"Really! You think so?" He said nervously. She just nodded her head in response. _Damnit now is the perfect time. I have to tell her. I just have to._ He thought.

"Uh, Hikaru?" He gulped.

"Yeah."

"Listen there is something I need to tell you. But I don't know how to put it." He looked away when she looked up at him. "Um well, here goes nothing. Hikaru, I really love you! I've loved you ever since you joined the team. I hope that you feel the same way. And if not, I'll even be okay if you love someone else, as long as you're happy." He sighed finally being able to say what he's been wanting, needing, to say. He looked at her, longing for an answer. She stared at him, too happy to comprehend what she wanted to say. All she could do was smile like a maniac. She pulled him into a hug and at first he was too surprised to react, but as soon as he snapped out of it he hugged her back.

"Noda you have no idea how happy you've made me. I love you too." She whispered into his ear. The let go and stared into each other's eyes until Noda leaned in and gently kissed her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, gaining entrance into her mouth. They fought for dominance before Hikaru decided to give up, letting him explore every inch of her mouth. They broke away to breath only to continue seconds later. Noda gently laid her down, never breaking from the kiss. He trailed kisses down to the crook of her neck getting sighs and pants of pleasure. He started passionately kissing her again as she slid her hands up the back of his shirt. She rubbed her knee against his growing erection causing him to moan into the kiss, turning both of them on. They both knew you can't get pregnant in the afterlife and right now they were happy for that. Noda broke from the kiss to breath.

"Let's not do this here. Let's continue in my dorm room." He said panting.

"Okay." She said pushing him up.

* * *

**Yay. Almost done the story. R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning contains lemon.  
Disclaimer-I do not own Angel Beats.**

* * *

_At Noda's Dorm Room_

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Noda said straddling Hikaru.

"Yes I'm sure. I love you, Noda." With that he started to kiss her. It started passionately then got rougher, hungrier. He slowly started sliding his hands up her shirt, gently massaging her breasts, earning soft moans. She unbuttoned his uniform and started feeling his muscular chest. He did the same to her shirt, throwing them to god knows where. They resumed the kiss in a sitting position, Noda trying to unclasp her bra. Seeing that he was having trouble with it she decided to help him. It too was thrown and forgot about. He slowly stated to kiss down to her collarbone leaving a small hickey. He moved on to her breasts, groping one and sucking on the other, twirling his tongue around her perk nipple. He pulled her skirt and panties down, slowly kissing his way down to her pussy.

He pushed his tongue against her clit, feeling her body shiver for his touch. He pushed one of his fingers into her vagina, feeling her warm, moist hole. She felt like putty to his touch. He slowly started to move his finger in and out, moving his head up to hers. He started to kiss her again as he added another finger. He felt her wince in slight pain and kissed her roughly to distract her. He pressed his thumb against her clit and started rubbing it.

"N-noda I'm g-going to ugg ahh!" She came and he pulled his fingers out, licking her juices off them. He stood up and undid his belt buckle and pants. He pulled his pants and underwear down, freeing his throbbing cock. Hikaru just stared at it in amazement before she slid forward and gripped his shaft. She slowly started to tease him by placing kisses all over it before she started licking it. She flicked her tongue across its slit, licking up the pre-cum that spilled out. She looked up at his figure, his half-lidded eyes rolling into the back of his head as his mouth hung agape. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before she took his whole length into her mouth. He bucked his hips wanting more of himself in her hot mouth. She gaged a bit before she started bobbing her head up and down, earning deep-throated moans from him. Every so often she grazed her teeth against his sensitive shaft making him quiver with lust.

"Ugg, Hikaru that feels so good. I-I think I'm about to cum. May I cum in your mouth?" He asked, feeling the tight coil in his lower stomach about to explode. She nodded her head and he grabbed a fist-full of her hair as he unloaded himself into her mouth. He groaned as she gaged and swallowed every drop. He pulled himself out and licked the remaining cum off her lips.

Noda then climbed on top of her and positioned himself at her vagina, waiting for the go ahead. Hikaru shook her head and braced herself as he pushed himself into her tight hole in one thrust. She quietly screamed as tears ran down her cheek. Noda wiped them away with his thumb and passionately kissed her. He waited a few seconds before he started to move. She nodded her head and he started to move. In and out in and out, slow at first then faster, harder. In seconds they were a moaning, panting mess. The sound of sweaty skin smacking against sweaty skin echoed around the room as their bodies molded together. Hikaru was the first to cum with Noda following after, screaming each other's names in pure ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her, wiping the hair out of her eyes and kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much, Hikaru." He said. She smiled back and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too, Noda." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much." They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling.

* * *

**Yay its done. Hope you all liked it. It was my first time writing smut so sorry if it sucked. R&R please.**


End file.
